Devil Angels At The Beach
by LadySweetFreesia
Summary: Un dia en la playa puede resultar el mejor de los días si se tiene un par de angelitos traviesos; inspirado en el dibujo de RubyKaiba. PRE MIMATO, Taiora, Takari, Joeiko (JoexMeiko)


**¿Pequeña Travesurilla?**

Los chicos habían aceptado la invitación de Meiko de ir a Shimoda; su familia tenía una casa de veraneo en Shirahama así que estaban pasando el último fin de semana de vacaciones antes de entrar a la preparatoria.

Estaban jugando voleibol a la orilla de la playa Meiko Mimi, Sora y Hikari; el juego entre los amigas iba empatado; y si bien Sora y Hikari como jugadoras expertas iban ganando; en el último set Meiko y Mimi remontaron y les estaban ganando la jugada; la dupla que perdiera debía hacer cumplir una penitencia

– Vamos chicas, no sean tan complacientes con nosotras, – dijo la castaña, de verdad podemos darles una gran jugada y sino compiten con todas sus energías de verdad les ganaremos ¿cierto Meiko?

– Bueno, a decir verdad, no creo que seamos mejores que ellas Mimi quizás lo de hoy sea suerte – dijo apenada la pelinegra

– Que va, se han creído mucho por ser deportistas pero les estamos ganando; vamos Meiko, podemos ganarles a las chicas – le animó la castaña

– Está bien – dijo determinada la pelinegra – podemos ganarles

– Así me gusta – dijo animada Mimi – vamos que podemos darles una paliza

En el otro lado Sora y Hikari comentaban sorprendidas por Mimi y Meiko y la gran jugada que estaban haciendo:

– Vaya que me han sorprendido ¿desde cuándo juegan tan bien? – dijo Sora

– No sé, quizás sacaron su lado competitivo y vaya que lo están haciendo bien porque nos quebraron el set; será mejor que ganemos o sino quizás de qué es capaz Mimi – dijo preocupada Hikari

– Tienes razón estoy segura que a Mimi se le ocurrirá una idea descabellada – sinceró la pelirroja – será mejor que cambiemos de estrategia: tú te preocuparás en sacar mientras yo me encargo de la barrera ¿te parece? _–_ propuso la pelirroja

– Sí – dijo la pequeña – yo tengo más potencia y tú tienes más altura así que podemos cambiar de estrategia _–_ finalizo la castaña menor con su idea

– Ya verá Mimi, no porque sea ágil significa que gane – dijo la Sora decidida

El partido continuaba mientras los chicos preparaban la parrilla Yamato estaba preocupado de la carne, mientras Taichi iba de un lado a otro queriendo probar la sazón del asado:

– No seas antojadizo Tai; si sigues así cuando sea el momento de comer no tendrás hambre de tanto sacar antes – le advirtió el rubio

– Ya, vamos Matt, si solo es un poco solo quiero probar tu mano aunque a decir verdad no cocinas tan bien como yo – dijo mirando en menos la carne preparándose

– ¿De qué hablas? si tú con suerte sabes preparar ramen, mi barbacoa quedara mejor que la de un propio chef – dijo riéndose del castaño

– ¿Eso crees tú? Pues déjame decirte que… – comenzó a decir el moreno

En eso escucharon un grito ensordecedor de triunfo:

– Sííííííí! Ganamos; sabía que podríamos hacerlo Meiko – dijo la castaña saltando con la pelinegra y se dirigió a sus amigas y rivales – lo siento chicas deberán pagar la apuesta

– Rayos, ya nos la pagaran – dijo Hikari molesta; era la primera vez que le jugaban una partida y eso que ella seleccionada de su secundaria

Volvieron a descansar a los quitasoles y a beber algunos refrescos después del partido que las dejó agotadas:

– Quede muerta, no jugare más en un buen tiempo – dijo Sora exhausta

– Se nota que solo vives de tenis Sora, no puedes con otros deportes – dijo Mimi mirándola perpleja

– Solo porque ganaste un juego no significa que seas la mejor – defendió Hikari a su cuñada

– Vamos, deben aprender a que no siempre se puede ganas – contesto satisfecha de sí misma la castaña – ¿cierto Meiko?

– No seas así Mimi, solo es un juego; en vez de estar discutiendo porque no descansamos y disfrutamos mejor el fin de semana – dijo Meiko siendo conciliadora con las demás chicas

– No estoy discutiendo MeiMei solo… comenzó a justificarse Mimi; en eso se acercó Tai al grupo de chicas:

– Veo que Mimi les dio una paliza – dijo sonriendo el moreno a las chicas

– No seas molestoso hermano, deberías defendernos en vez de venir a molestar – dijo algo molesta todavía con el resultado

– No las molestaría jamás las quiero a ambas y no me gusta verlas así molestas por algo tan pequeño, vamos chicas es solo un juego – dijo abrazando a su novia

– No creo que dijeras lo mismo si perdieras un partido de futbol Taichi – dijo Sora ofendida por el comentario de su novio

– Cariño, no te molestes solo es un juego y es nuestra Mimi, jamás ha sido buena en los deportes, hay que dejarla que gane alguna vez aunque sea – se acercó a su morena y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca – no te preocupes, para mí, tú eres la mejor

En eso Mimi escuchó:

– Hey Taichi, no creas que no te escuché, aunque no lo creas cuando quiero puedo ser la mejor y derrotar a tus súper deportistas – le desafió la chica

– No lo creo, ellas son las mejores – le respondió el moreno defendiendo a sus mujeres

– Si claro y tú eres Cristiano Ronaldo de Odaiba – dijo riéndose la ojimiel

Al chico le pareció irritable el comentario de la castaña:

– Mimi estas siendo orgullosa, no vaya a ganarte en otras cosas mi chica; ahí veras que ella es la mejor en todo y saldrás perdiendo – dijo Taichi

Mimi se dio cuenta que su comentario sí había herido el orgullo de sus amigos; meditó un poco y respondió en tono de disculpa:

– Perdón no quise sonar caprichosa es que nunca en deportes destaco y ganarle a ustedes fue un golpe de suerte ¿me perdonan? – dijo avergonzada por su actitud la ojimiel

Hikari y Sora la miraron y se dieron cuenta que volvía a ser la Mimi de antes un poco orgullosa a veces pero sincera y con el corazón puro:

– Está bien es solo un juego nosotros igual fuimos algo orgullosas ¿cierto Hikari? – dijo Sora paciente

La castaña menor si bien tenia razón su cuñada aún se sentía algo herida por la derrota pero aun así comprendió que su amiga estaba siendo sincera:

– Es verdad, es solo un juego no nos enojaríamos jamás contigo eres nuestra amiga – finalizó la pequeña Yagami

– Gracias chicas son las mejores – dijo Mimi abrazándolas

Sora se acercó a su novio:

– Gracias amor por preocuparte por mi – dijo la chica pelirroja mientras abrazaba al moreno

– No hay de que amor para eso estoy para hacerte feliz aunque a veces tenga que hacer el papel de un niño inmaduro – dijo consintiéndola con una abrazo

– Eres un niñito inmaduro a veces sí, pero eres el mejor niñito inmaduro – sonrió la pelirroja mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz

– Solo a veces cuando me consientes, pero sabes perfectamente que no lo soy – rio coqueto el moreno

Sora se sonrojo ante el comentario íntimo de su novio:

– Taichi no digas nuestras cosas privadas – dijo la chica con la cara sonrojada

– Está bien, está bien; pero no pienses que lo dejare así después me consentirás más y mejor, en privado o mejor aquí delante de todos para que sepan que eres la mejor novia-mamá que me atiende – dijo Taichi levantándola del asiento y levantándola en un abrazo

Los chicos se reirán de los comentarios de Taichi y de la pobre Sora que pasaba momentos vergonzosos con su novio, pero aun así podían darse cuenta que ese par jamás podría separarse.

Pasado un tiempo de descanso Mimi se le ocurrió ir a nadar:

– Ya, ha sido suficiente tiempo bajo el sol, es hora de refrescarme ¿quién quiere ir a bañarse conmigo? – dijo la castaña

– Yo después del partido quede agotada aunque podría ir a bañarme un poco ¿quieres ir Takeru? – le pregunto la Yagami a su novio

– _¿_ Me esperarías un poco? quiero terminar de leer el capítulo de este libro, me quedan solo cuatro hojas cuando termine vamos juntos ¿te parece? – pregunto el rubio menor

– Está bien amor – contesto la Yagami menor mientras se acurrucaba junto a su novio

– Ey hemos venido a la playa a disfrutar del mar, no ha quedarnos frente al sol y enrojecernos como langostas ¿acaso nade quiere ir a bañarse? – miro a su alrededor – ¿Sora, Meiko?

Al ver a sus amigas con sus novios y que no se querían mover se indignó:

– Parece que tener novio les ha vuelto más aburridas ¿cómo no van a querer ir a la playa? – dijo finalmente la chica

– No es eso Mimi solo que tanto tipo alrededor no dejaremos a nuestras chicas que las estén mirando como si fueran premios – dijo Jou algo preocupado

– Ey ellas se pueden cuidar solas además si les faltaran el respeto los tendrían a ustedes para defenderlas – justificó la castaña – vamos chicas un momento después vuelven con los demás ¿sí? – les rogo con las manos juntas

– Te seguimos más adelante – contestó Sora por las chicas para estar con sus novios

La ojimiel dejó de rogar y se fue camino donde los chicos que preparaban la parrillada mientras decía a viva voz para que sus amigas le escucharan:

– Menos mal estoy soltera o sino me convertiría en una aburrida, si llego a tener novio no le voy a permitir eso

– Cuando tengas novio verás que será diferente – rio Sora

– No; no será así porque seremos libres – le respondió la castaña

– Jajajaa ya eso lo quiero ver – dijo Taichi junto a su novia

Se acercó a Koushiro que estaba con sus audífonos y su computador viendo un tutorial de algo; Mimi se acercó al lado de Koushiro y éste la miró en su bikini y se colocó rojo al verla tan despampanante:

– ¿Shiro? – Preguntó la ojimiel con sus ojitos que parpadeaban – ¿quieres ir a tomar un baño conmigo?

El aludido tragó saliva mientras trataba de dejar de mirar a Mimi cómo le rogaba coquetamente se trató de colocar serio aunque le costaba algo de trabajo:

– Estoy descargando un programa pero cuando termine te acompaño – dijo el pelirrojo algo apenado

– Vamos que te cuesta solo un poquito, si vas no te darás cuenta que el programa ya estará descargado – le reía la castaña coquetamente con la clara intención de que el pelirrojo accediera a sus caprichos

El chico trataba de excusarse si bien le encantaba la idea de ira a bañarse con Mimi era un software que le ayudaría a mejorar la velocidad de su computadora:

– Es que salen entre la descarga íconos que desactivar o sino bajaré muchos virus – dijo con voz preocupada si le pasaba algo a su computador

La castaña se molestó:

– ¿Acaso vas hasta el baño con el computador? _damn it_ Koushiro déjalo un poco – dijo enojada con el aparato

El pelirrojo supo que la había arruinado:

– Espera un poco solo un poco ¿sí? voy contigo en unos minutos más y te saco fotografías, digo, llevo la cámara y saco fotos de la playa – dijo el pelirrojo más atento con la intención de llamar la atención de la muchacha; la castaña cambio de actitud:

– ¿Me vas a sacar fotos? – se entusiasmó la chica – ¿quieres hacer una sesión fotográfica para mí? Kou me encantó la idea, pero déjame primero ir al mar y ver cómo está el agua; luego vas tú y sacas fotos pero en lo posible donde luzca mejor – dijo la chica sugiriéndole que hacer

– Sí, así será aunque a decir verdad estas súper, digo te ves bien, no va ser necesario tanto arreglo – dijo sonriéndole con una clara intención de darle un cumplido a la chica

Mimi se acercó y le dio un pequeño besó en la mejilla:

– Siempre tan cumplidor Kou, eres tan lindo – le guiño el ojo y se alejó hacia las olas – te espero con las fotos – y se marchó a nadar

En la parrillada Matt estaba viendo la reacción de Koushiro al tener cerca a Mimi; no entendía como un chico podía colocarse tan vergonzoso frente a una mujer, aunque el no fuera experto sabía que como hombre que quería tener a una chica que le gustaba debía mostrarse determinado y seguro de sí mismo, pero ver a Koushiro actuando así estaba seguro que nunca sería capaz de tener algo con Mimi si cada vez que se le acercaba se colocaba tan nervioso tanto que sus piernas parecían gelatina

En ese momento se acercaban Jou, Takeru y Taichi a ver el asado como se estaba preparando:

– Veo que los dejaron levantarse un poco – dijo burlón el rubio mayor

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Jou – ¿acaso piensas igual que Mimi? ¿Qué somos mandados por nuestras novias?

– Yo no he dicho eso Jou – rio el rubio – ni siquiera lo he pensado

– No te rías hermano porque cuando te toque a ti estoy seguro no será así – dijo el rubio menor

– Créeme que no acabaré como ninguno de ustedes, a mi chica la tendré yo junto a mí y jamás permitiré que me sermonee ni menos actuare de baboso como Koushiro – dijo el ojiazul mayor señalando al pelirrojo – ¿han visto como se la pasa viendo a Mimi?

– Bueno es obvio ¿no? Mimi es una chica hermosa desde pequeña se ha sentido atraído a ella es obvio que reaccione así ¿no? – dijo Jou pensativo

– Toda la razón Jou _–_ afirmó el rubio menor

– Así es _–_ agregó el moreno _–_ habría que ser ciego para no ver que nuestra amiga es sexy

– Y vaya que sexy _–_ dijo el rubio mayor mientras miraba a la castaña a lo lejos

Los chicos miraron al rubio sorprendidos por el comentario que había hecho el ojiazul: si bien sabían que Yamato siempre era prudente para contar su vida privada y más aún era de los chicos que jamás andaría ventilando su vida amorosa o que anduviera persiguiendo chicas el comentario les pareció algo irreal en el:

– ¿Perdón? – dijo Takeru mirándolo burlón

– ¿Qué cosa? – dijo el rubio extrañado

– ¿Acaso has dicho que nuestra Mimi es sexy? – dijo Taichi

– Estoy siendo realista no malinterpreten las cosas además ¿qué tiene de malo? – se excusó el ojiazul

– No está mal que lo digas es la realidad Mimi ha cambiado mucho – dijo Jou algo avergonzado – pero en fin es nuestra amiga al fin y al cabo

– ¿No te habrás fijado en ella? – preguntó burlón Taichi al ver que Yamato no respondía y miraba hacia otro lado, exclamó – ¡oh! por Kami, te la has mirado como una bomba sexy ¿verdad? vaya sí que eres un diablillo Ishida – le codeó

El aludido lo miró con cara de malas pulgas; el comentario de Mimi como una chica sexy le había salido como un impuso, si bien había conocido muchas chicas y algunas eran más atractivas que otras, Yamato se había percatado que su amiga de la infancia había cambiado mucho en comparación a la chica consentida que había conocido al principio ahora era una mujer mucho más determinada segura de sí misma y siempre preocupada por los demás era una extraña mezcla entere inocencia y madurez que la hacía completamente interesante sin dejar de lado su aspecto físico: su cuerpo curvilíneo, su piel blanca y sedosa y sus delicados gestos la hacían ver deliciosamente atractiva; Yagami se dio cuenta que Matt estaba pensando en Mimi y no necesariamente como una amiga así que se rio en su rostro:

– No sé de qué hablas – negó el ojiazul

– Oh vamos no digas que no te has fijado en ella ¿acaso te gusta? – se le acerco sonriente el moreno

– No seas estúpido no me interesa Mimi, ni como chica ni como enamorada – dijo tajante el rubio evitando la mirada del castaño

– No digas eso que la boca te puede condenar Yamato: cuando uno se enamora cambia o cuando te gustan ciertas chicas en este caso – sonrío burlón Yagami

Matt se sonrojó y prefirió mirar a otro lugar; Jou escuchó lo último y le preguntó a Taichi:

– ¿Acaso Matt se ha enamorado de alguien?

– No sé si exactamente pero está más pendiente de ciertas chicas – dijo burlón

– No sé qué hablas – decía nuevamente el rubio haciéndose que no sabía lo que hablaba Taichi

– En fin es entendible el verano es así y como entre nosotros ya hay parejas es lógico que Matt pronto se una al grupo de enamorados junto con Mimi ¿no? – propuso el castaño la idea

– ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Matt avergonzado

– Que es bueno que te unas a los enamorados, Jou esta con Meiko, Sora y yo Takeru y Hikari Koushiro babea por Mimi y bueno tú… – continuó el castaño explicándose

– ¿Yo que? – dijo incómodo el ojiazul

– Ya es hora que te guste una chica – dijo sin más Taichi

Miró hacia Mimi que se dirigía donde sus amigas riendo y llamándoles a que se fueran a nadar con ellas, el rubio dejo de mirar a la castaña para que no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo por ella:

– Eres un estúpido, no digas cosas sin sentido _–_ dijo el rubio sonrojado

– ¿Es cosa mía o has insinuado que a Matt le gusta Mimi? – pregunto Jou

El rubio miró al peliazul avergonzado, rápidamente respondió para que Taichi no dijera algo que lo colocara en aprietos:

– No es verdad, es sólo que... – dijo Yamato rascando su oreja como un tic nervioso

– ¿Sólo qué? – preguntó el moreno levantando las cejas

– Ella es – miró para un lado – es una amiga; mi amiga bueno, no tan amiga, pero es de mi grupo de amigas– dijo inquieto el rubio mayor – no puedo mirarla más allá de eso.

– ¿Porque te colocas tan nervioso? – preguntó Jou curioso mientras miraba como Yamato no los miraba a la cara

– ¿Ella? ¿Colocarme nervioso? – dijo Yamato incómodo por la idea – jamás, ¿no entienden? Es toda la situación en sí: Taichi y sus supuestos que molestan dijo – tratando de sonar molesto aunque no le resultaba tanto con los demás – además Koushiro babea por ella no me interesa la chica de mis amigos – puntualizo serio aunque no tan convencido

– Pero Koushiro no ha dicho nada que le guste – argumento Taichi

– Pero babea por ella: miren como quedo viéndola con ese bikini rosa; si la viera en ropa interior estoy seguro que le daría un infarto – obvió el rubio mayor

– Jajaja entonces te salió competencia – dijo Takeru riéndose de su hermano y su sorpresiva atracción hacia Mimi

– Takeru no digas tonteras Mimi no me gusta – seguía excusándose el rubio mayor

– Yo no he dicho eso, no he dicho que te gusta – finalizo riéndose de su hermano mayor

– Déjalo Takeru – dijo Taichi – vamos con nuestras chicas al mar puede que ahí veamos a quien le interesa Mimi; pero por lo que veo nuestra amiga encuentra más atractivos a esos universitarios surfeando.

Jou entró al agua donde se encontraba Meiko, le siguió Matt a Jou para entrar al agua:

– Cuñado, creo que tendremos que hacer algo para que tu hermano pueda mirar a Mimi mas de la cuenta o sino Koushiro será más listo y Mimi se fijara en nuestro amigo cerebrito – asevero el moreno serio

– ¿Porque piensas eso? – lo miro dudoso el rubio menor

– ¿No te has dado cuenta? si bien Matt es solitario ahora está más abierto a todos en especial se ha vuelto más amistoso con Meiko y Mimi; pero bueno Koushiro tiene las de ganar y Mimi se ha dado cuenta – dijo advirtiendo la situación al rubio menor

– ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué debemos ayudar hacer que Matt se fije en Mimi como potencial novia? – dijo el chico mirando al castaño al ver que este movía la cabeza afirmativamente – Mmhm, podría ser, – dijo el chico sopesando la idea – le haría bien; además Mimi está para morir por ella ¿pero cómo lo haríamos? – preguntó finalmente el rubio

– Fácil, Matt ve a nuestra amiga como una del grupo más pero debe darse cuenta que es una mujer hecha y derecha que perfectamente podría robarle su corazón , aunque por lo que veo él ya le ha echado el ojo, solo podríamos darle un aventón – finalizo el castaño

– Me dices que ayudemos a Matt a acercarse a Mimi – dijo mirando serio al moreno

– Puede ser pero no directamente deberíamos hacer algo para que Matt se fije en ella, entonces ¿me ayudaras? – Le propuso al rubio menor

Takeru pensó un poco y se le ocurrió una idea que sabría que tendría consecuencias para bien o para mal:

– Creo que ya sé… déjamelo a mí – dijo sonriente maliciosamente el Takaishi

– Muy bien cuñado así es como me gusta que seas – dijo abrazando a su cuñado sonriente

Takeru se rió con lo dicho por Taichi así que entro al agua y se acercó a Hikari:

– Ey Hikari necesito que me ayudes – dijo el rubio

La chica se volteó y miro a Takeru:

– ¿Qué pasa Takeru? – Dijo la castaña curiosa

– Necesito que me ayudes con Matt quiero que se fije en Mimi – dijo sonriente el rubio

– ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo eso? – Pregunto la castaña dudosa

– Porque suponemos con Taichi que Matt se ha fijado más de la cuenta en Mimi pero queremos asegurarnos si es así o no – puntualizo el Takaishi

– ¿Pero como quieres que lo haga? – pregunto la castaña menor ante la idea

– Mira se me ocurre qu…

En eso Hikari sintió un golpe fuerte con la pelota de goma que flotaba entre las olas Mimi estaba en la otra dirección con la posición de sus manos que habían dirigido el balón hacia su cabeza:

– Presta más atención Hikari no juegues solamente con tu noviecito – dijo la castaña riéndose

Hikari se molestó por el comentario de su amiga, si bien sabía que era un juego el golpe se le había pasado:

– Más cuidado Mimi me dolió – dijo con el ceño fruncido

– Ya, pero no seas tan escandalosa – rodo los ojos la ojimiel – si solo fue un golpe en todo caso tienes a tu principito que te cuide no Take-kun? – terminó Mimi de reírse de los chicos

– ¿Que se cree? ¿Te hizo daño Hikari? – Pregunto preocupado el rubio menor

– No lo suficiente pero veremos quien ríe al último – dijo Hikari pensando en vengarse _–_ ¿Decías sobre Mimi y tu idea de que Matt se fije en ella?

– Y eso quiero que Matt se fijen en Mimi y ella igual – finalizó el chico

– Se me ocurre una idea genial – sonrió la chica se acercó a su oído y le contó su plan a Takeru a los que termino de reír complacido y terminó de abrazarla:

– Por eso te amo porque eres la chica más lista de la secundaria – dijo dándole un beso en su frente

– Y también la más linda ¿cierto? – dijo sonriéndole como niña buena

– La más hermosa e inteligente de toda Odaiba – dijo el rubio menor llenándola de cosquillas alrededor del cuello

La chica le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Mientras los chicos se besaban el grupo estaba jugando en parejas Meiko estaba con Jou en un rincón mientras sora y Taichi estaban en otro lado Hikari se estaba acercando por un lado cerca de Mimi y Koushiro que estaban con el balón Matt había ido a la orilla a buscar la Tablet que le había pedido e pelirrojo para sacar fotos a todos aunque sabía exactamente que solo quería fotografiar a Mimi

– ¿Regresaron los tortolitos? vamos a jugar de nuevo con el balón – dijo más conciliadora Mimi

– Si vamos a jugar, pero veremos quién gana al final – dijo la castaña menor desafiante

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Mimi curiosa

– No, nada, solo, ya veremos – dijo la Yagami haciéndose la inocente

Comenzaron a tirarse en balón entre todos y el que se le caía el balón tenía que volver a la orilla Matt se unió al juego porque quería de nuevo derrotar a Taichi así que ya jugaban por tríos: Taichi, Takeru y Hikari contra Meiko, Jou y Sora; Matt Koushiro y Mimi estaban jugando aunque más bien parecían Mimi y Matt porque Koushiro solo se dedicaba a sacar fotos con su Tablet:

– Vamos Kou, ayúdanos a jugar – dijo Mimi – si solo te preocupas de la Tablet se caerá el balón y no podrás disfrutar del juego – dijo la chica – ¿cierto Yama?

Matt la miro y se avergonzó por el apelativo que le dijo:

– Si – respondió a secas el rubio mayor

– Está bien déjame ir a dejar la tablet a la orilla y vuelvo – respondió Koushiro mientras comenzaba a encaminarse a la orilla, en eso Taichi gritó:

– Cuidado, viene una ola – exclamó escandalosamente

Todos miraron hacia atrás para ver donde indicaba el moreno pero solo se fue una pequeña olita que venía así que en eso cuando notó que iban a volverse contra el moreno la menor de los Yagami se acercó a Mimi y le desató la parte superior del bikini.

En un microsegundo todo se detuvo: Taichi rio sin detenerse al ver la broma que Hikari había hecho a Mimi, Hikari con su cara de diablilla reía de lo que había hecho y aunque Takeru sonreía por lo que había hecho su novia también se sentía algo incómodo por lo que pasaba. Meiko y Jou se sonrojaron por la situación incómoda de ver a su amiga sin su parte posterior; Sora por otro lado masajeaba sus sienes dándose cuenta que todo esto tenía que ver con Taichi y sus bromas de mal gusto, se avergonzó por lo que había hecho su novio a su amiga.

Koushiro y Matt lo vieron de otro modo: cuando Taichi dijo que venía una gran ola el pelirrojo se asustó tanto que tambaleó la Tablet entre sus manos y se le cayó al agua mientras de reojo observaba que una prenda color rosa asomaba por las manos de Hikari, no le dio tanta importancia como la Tablet que se le había caído al agua con todas las fotos de Mimi en bikini.

Pero para Yamato la escena sucedió como si una película muda se tratara: al momento de escuchar a Taichi hablando de una gran ola volteó a su espalda para arrancar de ella; si bien gustaba de la playa, el sol y la brisa marina, Yamato de pequeño tenia cierto pavor al mar y su inmensidad, pero al ver que Taichi estaba riendo sus ojos se desviaron al acto travieso de la menor de los Yagami: la chica desataba el corpiño de Mimi que cubría su parte superior, la ojimiel quedo frente a él con sus senos completamente expuestos a su mirada, cuando la chica se sintió ligera en su pecho, miro hacia abajo y luego al rostro del chico que la miraba con el rostro desencajado y sonrojado, en un acto rápido la chica se cubrió rápidamente sus senos sintiéndose completamente expuesta ante la mirada del rubio que no articulaba palabra al verla sin su top y grito avergonzada ante el atrevimiento que había hecho Hikari:

– ¡¿WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?! gritó furiosa a la castaña menor

Mimi estaba a punto de irse de manos contra Hikari por lo que había hecho; ésta se colocó detrás de Takeru con rostro asustado y dijo:

– Perdón Mimi no sabía a qué aferrarme por la ola así que la tira fue lo primero que tome lo lamento mucho de verdad _–_ le dijo suplicante y con los ojos cerrados

– ¿Crees que soy estúpida o qué? _damn it_ que vergüenza _–_ dijo Mimi saliendo del agua tomando su top y aun tapándose porque no podía colocárselo delante de ellos:

La castaña se rio y dijo:

– Mimi 0 Hikari 1 amor voy ganando _–_ dijo la chica saliendo detrás de la espalda de su novio y dando palmadas de triunfo con la mano de él, Takeru se rio y le dijo:

– Eres única mi amor – dijo riéndose de la situación

El rubio jamás había visto a la castaña de esa forma ni menos la había pensado así, verla como una mujer y no como la amiga de infancia frente a él más aun con ese cuerpo jodidamente sexy, atrayente y deliciosamente apetecible: se sintió completamente avergonzado de lo que estaba pasándole en ese instante; cuando sintió que algo en la parte baja le estaba apretando y todo porque había presenciado tremenda visión, decidió ir a nadar más adentro para olvidar lo que recién había visto y también para relajar cierta parte de su anatomía masculina:

– ¿Todo bien Matt? _–_ dijo Taichi cerca de él riéndose burlón

– Maldito Yagami me las pagaras _–_ susurró el rubio sintiéndose con cierta presión bajo el agua

– Vaya, vaya, veo que el baño de agua fría te va a hacer bien por lo visto estas algo tenso allá abajo… _–_ dijo señalando bajo el agua el cuerpo de Matt que claramente se notaba tieso

– Cállate ¿quieres? No te la voy a perdonar estoy seguro que esto lo planeaste tu _–_ dijo susurrándole con molestia a su amigo

– Calma, calma, más tarde me lo agradecerás créeme esto solo es el comienzo _–_ dijo palmeándole la espalda

El rubio miro a su amigo como salía del agua riéndose burlón de la situación y vio que se acercaba a su hermana:

– ¿Todo bien con Yamato? ¿Resultó la idea? _–_ dijo algo sonriente aunque igual preocupada _–_ creo que se me paso la mano con Mimi _–_ dijo apenada Hikari

– Excelente plan hermanita, tranquila saldrá todo bien _–_ dijo Taichi sonriente a su hermana _–_ jamás olvidare la cara de Yamato, ahora nos falta Mimi y quedará todo listo, pero no te preocupes, ahora le toca al otro angelito del grupo _–_ finalizó el castaño, pensando en su segundo plan el cual incluía a Takeru.

* * *

 **Hello! Aquí vengo con una divertidísima historia mimatosa, esta idea surgió del dibujo realizado por mi amiga Rubychan a.k.a. RubyKaiba666 mientras ella lo hacía me preguntaba que ideas raras saldrían hasta que me presentó su dibujo y mi mente reaccionó rápidamente a la historia que acabo de presentar y realmente fue un agrado escribir de ella. Agradecer esas ideas genialosas que comparto con mi gemela a la distancia (Lauris sabes que eres mi hermana gemela a que si no?) así que aquí está la historia que me inspire en escribir del dibujo de ella.**

 **Este oneshot se ha convertidos en twoshot porque da para una segunda parte y vaya que será sorpresiva porque viene otra venganza, pero ¿de quien será? ¿Taichi, Mimi, Yamato, Hikari?**

 **Ojala les haya gustado porque a mi uuuff jamás me había reído tanto con una historia, tratamos de seguir el canon de Tri y creo que funciono porque se nos hizo muy cute las personalidades de Mimi y Yama**

 **Saludos queridas lectoras primero a las grandes MIMATO TAIORISTAS DEL GRUPO WSP y al resto igualmente con este fic me hice un tiempito para distraerme de mi trabajo, dejen sus rrs y compartan esta pareja maravillosa, el próximo cap puede que se muestre algo Yamatoso (ups no diré mas)**

 **Besitos del fin del mundo**

 **Lady :***

 **PDTA: By the way la imagen de la que hablo es del DevianArt de RuBy kaiba666 llamado "Lamar"**

 **PDTA 2: La idea del compu de Takeru me pareció algo disparatada, así que la cambie por una Tablet, porque me parece más fácil de cargar dentro del mar para sacar fotos XD**

 **PDTA 3: Quizas suenan los personajes como si se pelearan pero en ralidad no es asi sdino que les gusta entre ellos desafiarse pero son amigos al fin y al cabo y a veces es bueno ser compettitivos para superarse a si mismo**

 **PDTA 4: lo superrecontra reedite porque Ruby me lo pidió así que cumplí**


End file.
